Hello, Goodbye
by ohladybright
Summary: When Beth turns 13 she wants to find out about her birth parents. Will it be everything she dreamed of or a disappointment?
1. Chapter 1

Beth was never sure why she loved this song so much. Every time it would play on the radio she would sing loudly; making her mom laugh. It wasn't uncommon for Beth to feel a certain connection to songs. She loved music. Most people would say that was normal - considering who her mother was, but Beth was convinced it was deeper then that.

"You have a beautiful voice sweetheart." Shelby told her daughter as they drove to school. "I didn't know you were such a Neil Diamond fan!"

Beth giggled as she pushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I really love this song. It's so catchy!"

Shelby never hid the fact that Beth was adopted. She had always figured the girl would be curious, so she always was very open. Lately, Beth had been very eager to learn about her birth parents. Honestly, Shelby didn't stay in contact with them. She was sure Beth wanted to see pictures, but Shelby had nothing. She never knew what became of Noah and Quinn. All Shelby knew was that she was thankful they gave her the most beautiful baby girl.

"We have to start planning your birthday! The big 13 - no longer a little kid!" Shelby said with a wink."What do you want to do?"

Beth bit her lip, something that reminded Shelby of her birth mother. Her little girl resembled Quinn so much; it made her heart ache. "Can we go to New York and see a play?"

"That's all you want to do baby?" Shelby asked. "We can do whatever you want!"

Beth sighed and pulled her hair up in a bun. "I'll think about it."

Beth didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings, but the only thing she wanted in life was to see her birth parents. She was aware it was a stupid dream and would never happen, but Beth had so many question. Was her mom beautiful? Did her father play any instruments?

Why did they give her up?

Sometimes, even though she would never admit it, Beth would dream about what her birth parents were like. They were probably a couple in love, or so she hoped. Beth wanted to search for them - maybe find some information, but she knew she'd have to hide it from her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Puck, this isn't working anymore." Her voice was soft, barely audible. They had faced so much together and at such a young age. Every moment together was a reminder of the daughter they no longer had. Puck looked at the girl - woman standing before him. She was beautiful - painfully so. Her cheeks were stained with tears and makeup. _

_He knew they would never make it together. Love was only a small fraction of what made a relationship work. Puck wasn't angry. All he wanted was for Quinn to be happy and free. It was prom - they both declined on going. After their baby was born high school felt like a different life. They never quite got back into the swing of things. Glee was their only activity, but even that depressed the hell out of them._

_Puck wanted to keep her, but Quinn was dead set on giving her away. He could see she regretted the decision, but she would never admit it. Quinn was stubborn. Puck grazed his thumb across her cheek, wanting to feel her soft skin one last time. "I still love you, Q."_

_"Me too."_

_There wasn't much left for either of them to say. After Graduation they would go their separate ways, both trying to forget the memory of their daughter. Puck placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead. "I'll see ya around."_

_Quinn said nothing but smiled. _

_It was time to finally let go. /i_

Beth looked in the mirror; she was the perfect mix of her parents. She had no idea that she shared the same gorgeous blonde hair as her mother, and the soulful brown eyes of her father. There were so many qualities born into her. Her love of music; while crafted by Shelby - was from her father. He was a musician at heart; always performing music.

It was a warm night in April. The air smelled of new flowers and rain. It was the perfect night, but Beth felt lonely. She was coming up empty on all her searches for information about her birth parents. Figures, the only time she ever wanted to do research and it was impossible. Beth held back the tears, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

Maybe she would always have to live without answers?

Beth turned on her radio; always preferring to listen to that then her Ipod. She enjoyed being surprised at what would play next. Unlike most girls her age, Beth enjoyed the classic. Those songs always felt a little bit more personal to her.

Shelby poked her head in Beth's bedroom. "Dinner's almost ready baby," She saw the tears streaming down her daughters face. "what's the matter?"

"I just - it's not important though." Beth told her. She really didn't want to get into this.

"Honey, you can talk to me." Shelby reassured her. They both sat together on Beth's bed. Shelby knew this day would eventually come. Her daughter had questions and they needed to be answer. "What's going on?"

Beth wiped her nose and breathed in deeply. "What are their names?"

Shelby felt that familiar ache in her heart. Beth would always be her daughter, but she raised a smart girl - one who had so many questions. At first, she tried to hide the adoption; hoping that maybe Beth would have no questions. The truth could never be hid - Beth was a smart girl. Shelby loved her daughter too much to see her suffer the way she had made Rachel suffer.

"Noah and Quinn."

Beth smiled sadly. Even knowing their names gave her a sense of comfort. While she knew they would never be in her life, she somehow felt they were close by. "I'm sorry if I am upsetting you."

Shelby place a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Honesty is the most important thing to me, Beth. I want you to know that you can ask me anything."

"Do you know anything about them?" Beth asked softly. She wanted to know why they gave her up.

Shelby thought back to the day at the hospital. The way those two looked at Beth showed nothing but love. Shelby wished she knew more, but she told Beth all she did. "They really loved you and they wanted what was best for you. They were so young..."

"They loved me?"

"They still love you baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"_That song was beautiful Puck." Quinn told him, pushing back a piece of her pink hair. The theatrical assignment had changed a lot of things between them. Puck had the potential to be an amazing father, and sometimes Quinn wished she could keep their baby, but it wasn't meant to be. _

_Puck smiled sheepishly. He never did take compliments from her well. "I - I wanted to show you that I wouldn't be a complete dead beat father."_

_"I never thought that." Quinn wasn't lying. Puck could be infuriating, but Quinn knew he loved their baby. "We can call her Beth."_

_He smiled. "I know she's not ours."_

_Quinn and Puck decided that giving her up would be the best option. It was a difficult decision, and sometimes it made Quinn feel sick, but it was what had to be done. "We can still love her."_

_"It's going to be hard letting her go." It wasn't going to be a good day. Usually the birth of a child was joyous, but Quinn knew it would be the opposite for her. Every aspect of their situation was wrong. Two stupid high school kids who made a stupid choice. Despite it all, Quinn wanted her baby. She dreamed of holding her and feeding her; giving her all the love her heart had._

_But sometimes dreams don't come true._

Beth looked in the mirror and frowned. She hated not knowing where he looks came from. Would it be so hard to find a picture of her parents? Her mom had promised she would look at see if she had any information, but she kept coming up empty.

Maybe this was the end of the road?

It was hard being in the dark. Beth had nothing but dreams in her head, and that wasn't very useful. Bohemian Rhapsody was playing on the radio, causing Beth to smile. She always loved this song.

It was at that moment that Beth remembered a small - yet important detail.

Her mom had said that on the day she was born her show choir had performed this song at Regionals. Beth never thought much of it, but she realized that if her mom knew about her being born, then whoever was her parents had been there as well.

Beth was sure that her birth parents were not from her mom's school, but somewhere different. She quickly sat down at her laptop and typed in all the information. It was then she saw the two other competing show choirs.

Call it fate, but when she saw her - Beth knew.

The girl was beautiful. Bright blonde hair and a dazzling smile. The pregnant belly sealed the deal, but Beth knew who her mother was. Her heart began to beat fast. Was this her birth mother?

It had to be.

This girl - she was everything Beth imagined a more. There really was a resemblance between the two. Beth breathed in deep. Where was she to go from here?

Before she wished for just a picture, but now she wanted more.

Beth traced the picture with her finger. Her mother looked like a Quinn for sure. It was hard to believe she was pregnant there. Actual proof that Beth one time belonged to her.

She wondered if her father was there as well. There were two guys who looked like they could be her father, but Beth was unsure. With seeing her mom, she had an immediate connection.

It was harder finding her dad.

Beth bit her lip to fight back the tears emerging from her brown eyes. She felt guilty. Shelby was an incredible mom. She had given her everything, but it didn't change the fact that Beth wanted more. Finding her birth parents would be the greatest gift ever. Beth wanted to hug her mom, know what she smelled like. She wanted to have her dad to cry too.

She wanted them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now..._

Beth was tired of being disappointed. She kept coming up empty handed and left in the dark. Every night after her mother would go to sleep, Beth would cry until her eyes hurt. It wasn't the beautiful cry, a few tears here and there, it was the ugly kind. The kind of cry where you couldn't breathe because your chest hurt so bad. Beth wasn't exactly sure why she was crying. She lived her entire life not knowing her parents. Why all of a sudden did it bother her so much?

Maybe searching for them was the wrong idea? What if their story wasn't what Beth expected? They might not even be together anymore. Beth pushed that unclean thought out of her parents. Her parents loved one another. Beth was sure of it. They probably have a wonderful life together. Maybe she even had siblings?

It didn't matter anyway. Beth was not a part of their family. She was just a memory.

A _mistake. _

Her parents didn't want her. Who cares if they were young? Beth was sure they could have made it work. The tears were beginning to build up in her eyes. She wiped at them furiously, not wanting to give in. Beth didn't want to care anymore. Her life was fine and she needed to stop thinking about something that never was and never will be.

Still, she would always have questions. Nothing frustrated Beth more then unanswered questions, but she needed face the truth. Beth would never meet her birth parents.

Quinn Fabray had been through a lot in her life. She had experienced more in her life then most her age. At the age of 28 she had already had a baby, been married, and then got a divorce. Quinn wasn't ashamed of that, just sometimes surprised. When Quinn imagined her life, she wouldn't have seen herself living this way.

In highschool Quinn had it all. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the most popular girls in school, but one year that all changed.

He was charming and sexy. A deadly combination.

Noah Puckerman changed Quinn's life forever. It wasn't that he got her pregnant, but that he showed her what it felt like to be in love. If the situation were different, maybe her life would be? She was a 16 year old girl with parents who disowned her and nowhere to turn. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more then to keep her baby, but it just couldn't be.

It was hard watching her baby go to someone else, but she had to give her a better life. After that she and Puck tried to make a relationship work and for awhile they did, but by the end of highschool they were over.

A year later they reunited and married. It was stupid and impulsive, but Quinn and Puck made it work for a few years. They were young and dealing with pain way beyond their years.

It was no surprise to anyone that they broke it off.

Since they signed the divorce papers Quinn hadn't seen Puck. She heard rumblings of what he was up too, but Quinn pretended to not care. Puck had ruined her life and she was done with him.

Noah Puckerman.

Father of her child. Ex husband. Love her of her life.

Quinn took a look in the mirror and smiled inspite of herself.

She was never going to have the life she dreamed about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It really inspires me to keep writing. I hope you all keep reviewing and reading, because this story is only beginning. Prepare yourselves for one hell of a ride! Anyway, please continue to read and review, I really appreciate the feedback. The longer the better too! I will be putting flash backs in some chapters, just to get an idea of what Puck and Quinn's life was like. Well, happy reading guys!**

Quinn brushed her straight blonde hair into a modest pony tail. Another 12 hour shift at work, but it paid the bills. She was dressed in the usual dark blue scrubs. After she had divorced Puck she went to nursing school. It was the hardest two years of her life, but Quinn was determined to make it through. She cried every day; partly because of school and partly because of _him._ It was best day of her life when she received her nursing license.

At times the job was exhausting. Quinn decided to work in the nursery; tending to all the new born babies. It was sick what Quinn did to herself. Being put in a situation where she got to see mother's holding their babies with such love – it made Quinn sick. She was in that same position 13 years ago, but instead of taking that baby home – Quinn gave her away. It was the worst day of Quinn's life, but she had somehow managed to move on and heal.

The hospital was pretty quiet, something Quinn was quite thankful for. She was greeted by friendly smiles from her fellow nurses. Quinn never shared much about herself. It wasn't that she was ashamed, but the questions they would ask. She took a deep breath and stepped into the nursery.

Just another day.

Shelby can remember what it felt like to see Beth for the first time. She was wrapped tightly in a pink blanket; a perfect, sleeping angel. The birth parents were looking upon their little girl with love and Shelby knew these were the two. It was fate that brought her Beth. Earlier, Shelby had attempted to contact her daughter, Rachel. At first, Shelby was happy to find her, but soon she realized how much she had missed out on. She wanted so badly to experience motherhood from the beginning, but life had a funny way about it. Her doctors told her that she was unable to conceive. Shelby couldn't remember much after that. All she knew was that she cried for days – months even.

Beth was her miracle.

That sweet baby was everything she ever wanted. When she spoke to Noah and Quinn Shelby saw the protective face of a father and the unsure face of a young mother. Shelby wasn't naïve to think they didn't want Beth; it was that they couldn't keep her. They were young and unable to provide for her. Shelby could give Beth the life they couldn't.

When Noah had said her name was Beth; Shelby understood how much it meant to him. It felt right to keep the name. When her baby was placed in her arms, Shelby knew it was meant to be. Finally, she had a little girl to raise.

Beth was a joy to be around. She smiled, giggled, and warmed every person's heart. Shelby was blessed with a daughter so perfect it was as if heaven had personally delivered. Maybe it had? Shelby owed Quinn and Puck so much, but she knew the pain they were feeling. Sometimes one's sadness is another person's joy. Deep down, Shelby hoped, they feel they made the right decision.

It was hard to believe that Beth was going to be 13 years old. Where had the time gone? Shelby sat in her living room, a dozen or so photo albums spread out on the coffee table. She loved taking pictures of her baby growing up. Shelby was sure she had one for every day Beth was alive.

Beth had so many questions now. Shelby couldn't blame her. It was only natural for Beth to question where she had come from. At times, Shelby would pick up the phone and want to call the adoption agency. All she wanted was for her baby girl to be happy, and maybe meeting her birth parents would bring her joy?

Shelby wished she knew what became of them. After they handed Beth over they stayed away. It wasn't because they didn't love her, but because it hurt too much, and that was a feeling Shelby related too very well.

Noah Puckerman was tired of his life. He was living paycheck to paycheck, always finding a new job every month. After Quinn had filed for divorce, Puck had nothing left. His heart was broken and he was alone. It didn't matter what women he slept with or how drunk he got – he missed his wife.

His friends would tell him to stop wearing the ring, but Puck couldn't bring himself to take it off. He loved Quinn and always would. When they had gotten married – he was young and angry. It just wasn't the right time. He had been making an effort to change. Going to college at night and getting a degree in teaching music.

Music was all Puck had left. He would play at local clubs and restaurants; just for the hell of it. It made him happy. Music was about the only thing that made him happy these days. He was no longer that idiot kid with a Mohawk. Puck would sometimes tell himself that if he could go back, he would show Quinn how much he cared.

Love was never the problem with them. If anything, they had too much love and not enough reality. After they had given up Beth life had changed for them. Puck confessed he loved her and they dated through high school, but that ended before graduation. Then a year later they were reunited and married.

Marriage was difficult. They were broke and lived in a shitty apartment. Besides that, which sucked, they had a lot of issues. Puck wanted a baby. At the time, he wanted one for all the wrong reasons. He wanted to forget that his daughter was out there somewhere, being raised by someone else. He wanted a child of his own. Quinn was opposed to the idea. They were 20 and broke. It was practically the same situation they were in before.

That was when everything turned around. Puck would fight every day with Quinn, and when they weren't fighting – he was ignoring her. He hated her. Now Puck realizes how wrong he was, but things were different then. Nothing would replace Beth and Puck felt sick even thinking something could.

He's walking down the streets of New York City; his guitar slung behind is back. Sometimes he felt like such a cliché. Another poor musician trying to make it the big city, what a joke. Puck looked up at one of the billboards and laughed. There was a giant picture of Rachel Berry; smiling. She had made her Broadway dream come true.

"I'll have to go see that one day…" Puck said to himself.

Beth was running fast. Sometimes when things got difficult she would put on her iPod and run. All the pain and frustration was fading with each quick stride of her feet. Beth sang along quietly to each song they would play. There had to be a way for her to move on. Instead of focusing on what was missing, Beth decided to appreciate all that was good in her life.

Shelby was an incredible mom and Beth loved her. She had a great life.

It wouldn't be easy, and Beth knew that. She needed to forget that her birth parents were out there.

It hurt too much to think they were out there happy and she was miserable.


	6. Chapter 6

_Puck watched as Quinn began to frantically place all her belongings in a suitcase. He wanted to grab her and beg that she stop, but Puck knew it would make no difference. Quinn had made up her mind. She was leaving him. _

_It shouldn't have come to much of a surprise; their relationship had been failing for months. Puck blamed himself. He never was sensitive enough to how Quinn felt. Tears were burning his eyes. It was taking all he had to not let them fall, but he wasn't going to cry over her – not again. Quinn was wiped sweat from her brow; a frown placed on her beautiful face. She was finally checking out of this toxic relationship. "All you ever do is walk away, Quinn." _

_She turned around and dropped the clothes in her hands. "How dare you blame me for this, Noah."_

_Puck flinched. She only called him Noah when they were in the middle of a heated confrontation. A fight was the last thing Puck wanted, but he desperately wanted to hold on to her a little bit longer. "You are always so afraid to open up with me again."_

"_I can't have a baby with you." Her voice was soft, but firm._

_That was what it came down to. What it always came down to. Puck wanted a baby so badly it hurt, but Quinn opposed the idea from the beginning. Quinn still longed for Beth – the child they had to give up. It never occurred to Puck that he was being insensitive. He just wanted to feel whole again. _

"_We need to move on from this, Q. I can't keep fucking remembering her." Puck was crying now. There was no point hiding the emotions that had built up for 6 years. He would always have to live with the fact that his baby girl was out there and he was not a part of her life. _

_Quinn stopped what she was doing and placed her hand affectionately on his tear stained cheek. "I'm sorry I can't give you a baby," She placed her duffle bag over her shoulder. "I have to go now."_

_Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body. They had always fit together perfectly; her small frame a perfect match for his muscular body. "I won't ever stop loving you, Quinn." He kissed her softly; savoring every memory of her lips. _

_Quinn made a sound – almost as if she was choking back heavy sobs. "I know."_

_She kissed his forehead and then turned around. Quinn never looked back. Puck can't remember how long he stood there; hoping she would walk back through the door_

_She never did._

Quinn did her best to never get attached to the infants she looked after, but sometimes it was too damn hard. She had placed herself in a rocking chair and began to soothe a fussy baby back to sleep. It was moments like this that Quinn wished she had kept her baby. Nothing was more comforting that rocking a baby to sleep; protecting them from all that was evil in the world. Quinn was exhausted. She volunteered to work overtime. Hell, she needed the money.

Lately, she had been thinking a lot about Beth. Her 13th birthday would be arriving soon. Quinn had to smile even if it broke her heart. Had it really been thirteen years she had given birth? She wanted to write a letter or something, but Quinn was unsure about how Shelby would feel.

Quinn had been wrestling with this idea for weeks. Would she be overstepping her boundaries if she wrote Beth a letter? Shelby never said she was against an open adoption. Quinn just stayed away for the sake of Beth. Maybe now would be the right time to let Beth know how she felt and how much she was loved?

Quinn looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. It felt like yesterday she was holding her baby girl for the first time; never wanting to let her go. It was decided. Quinn was going to write her baby a letter. It would probably take Quinn a week to write.

There was so much she needed to say.

Puck was aware of what date was coming up. Beth's birthday was only a few short weeks away. She would be 13. Puck had to laugh, he could remember being 13. He was a real pain in the ass. Puck wanted to do something special for Beth. It probably would never reach her – Puck wasn't sure how Shelby was.

He wanted for Beth to know how much he still loved and thought about her. Puck remembered the song he sang for Quinn and decided to make a CD of him singing it for his baby girl's birthday.

Hopefully, Shelby would allow Beth to hear it and she would come to understand the love he had for her. Puck had closed himself off since his divorce with Quinn, but he would never be afraid to show his emotion to the only other girl he had ever loved.

"_Beth I hear you callin'..." _

Puck could barely get out the first note before his voice began to crack. This song meant so much to him, and he hoped Beth understood the meaning. It wasn't just the name of the song, but what it meant to him.

"_But I can't come home right now…"_

He never could be there for her. At least, not in the way his baby girl deserved. Before Beth was born, Puck would dream about the life he would give her; even if it was farfetched. It didn't matter, as long as they had each other.

"_Me and the boys are playin'…"_

Puck always did play games. Partly why Quinn had broken it off so many times. Maybe if he was the stand up guy from the beginning, they could have kept Beth?

"_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you…"_

God, how he wished he could be there. Puck knew he was missing out on an amazing girl. If she was anything like Quinn, well he knew she was incredible. Puck had so many memories of her before she was born. Listening to her heartbeat for the first time, seeing an ultrasound picture, and feeling her kick; those were the moments Puck had to treasure.

"_I think I hear them callin'. Oh, Beth what can I do?"_

Everything was against them being together. Age, money, and every fucking detail Puck couldn't make perfect. Tears were streaming down his face as he sang for his girl. It was hard to get through the words, but Puck made sure he finished.

"_You say you feel so empty__. __That our house just ain't our home…"__  
_

He hoped that Beth felt at home wherever she was. Puck wanted her to have the best possible life, and that was all he could hope for.

"_I'm always somewhere else and you're always there alone__"_

He never realized how much he loved her until he sang this song again. Puck rarely let himself open up, but everything was different now. He was a father – even if he didn't get to raise his baby girl.

"_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you__  
__I think I hear them calling__  
__Oh Beth what can I do__  
__Beth what can I do_"

Puck felt short of breath. Between the singing and the crying – he could barely keep it together. But he knew that he had to finish.

"_Beth I know you're lonely__  
__And I hope you'll be alright__  
__'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night"_

In the end, all Puck wanted was for Beth to feel at home. He wanted her to feel like she belonged, something he never got to experience. Puck wanted to say more – maybe a few words, but nothing seemed fitting. The song would have to say it all.

And it did.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth loved when her birthday was close. She would get dozens of cards in the mail from her families and friends. In addition, the money was an obvious perk. Her mother would always leave the letters in a pile on the table, so that when Beth would return home from school she could read it.

It was the normal amounts of cards and money, but there were two letters that stood out. They we each marked without a return address. Beth bit her lip and opened the first one. The handwriting as unfamiliar and there wasn't a birthday card or anything, just a letter.

"_My Dearest Beth, _

_I'm not really sure where to start, so I guess will let you know who I am. My name is Quinn Fabray and I am your mother. I know your 13__th__ birthday is coming up very soon and I wanted to wish you all the best. There is something I want you to know. I love you so much. I always have. The minute I found out about you – there was something inside my heart that loved you with everything I have._

_When I got pregnant with you I was 16 and head of the cheerleading squad. I was the girl everyone looked up too. It all changed when your father won me over. I use to say the only reason we got together was because he got me drunk off wine coolers and I felt fat, but that was so far from the truth. Your father was the sweetest boy I had ever met. On the outside he had a tough image, but when we were together – he was perfect._

_Beth, you were loved by so many people. I want to name them for you, because without these people – I would have never made it. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittnay, Santana, Mike, Matt, and Mr. Schue. They were my friends and fellow glee club members. Did I forget to mention that I was in glee club? The day you were born, we competed against your mom's show choir team. _

_Anyway, they all came to see you when you were born. They loved you like your father and I did. You were always on our minds – especially when I would be dancing around with a big belly. Your dad – he worried about me all the time. Thinking you would just pop out if I kept on dancing. _

_I wanted to keep you and raise you, but I couldn't. We were both so young and couldn't give you a life that you deserved. My family was a mess and your dad – well he was not always reliable, even though he was sweet. I love you, baby girl. I will always love you and I think about you every day. _

_Please, have an amazing birthday and continue to reach for the stars and follow your dreams. I love you so much. I keep you in my prayers. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Quinn Fabray_

Beth was unaware that she had been sobbing. Her chest hurt from the heavy intake of breaths. This letter – the one she held in her hands – was proof that her mother was out there. Beth read over the letter once more; savoring every small detail. She held the letter up to her nose and breathed in. Her mother wore such beautiful perfume.

While it wasn't much, at least for Beth it was proof that her parents loved her. Beth quickly opened up the next envelope, wondering if her mom had sent anything else. It wasn't a letter, but a CD – marked with just her name.

The handwriting wasn't similar to her mother's so she assumed it was from someone else. Beth hoped it was from her father…

She quickly stuck the CD in her player and listened.

There was a soft cough and then she heard his voice.

"Hey baby – it's me – Dad. I know you are told old for me to say Daddy – so whatever. I uh – I realize your birthday is coming up and I wanted to do something special. Thirteen is a big deal. I'm not really good with writing letters or anything, so I figured I'd give you the one thing I know I'm good."

She heard the strumming of a guitar in the background. "I sang this song for your mom before you were born. I – I wanted to keep you, but I knew we couldn't, so I sung this song for your mom – asking her if we could name you Beth. This song will explain to you why you are named what you are."

Beth held her breath, desperately wanting to hear what her father was going to play. "Anyway baby, I love you a lot and I miss you. I hope you are enjoying your life and making the best out of it. This from my heart to yours. Happy Birthday."

His voice was the most beautiful sound Beth had ever heard. It was soft and comforting; a voice she could listen to all day. When she heard him begin to sing the song that she was named after – the tears began to fall once more. Her father – even back then – cared about her.

"_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you…"_

Reality hit Beth. Her father would never be there for her. She would never be able to cry to him when a boy broke her heart, or dance at her wedding. Sure, that seemed forever away, but Beth wanted her dad – daddy to be there for her.

She held her mother's note to her heart and pressed repeat on the CD.

Beth played that CD all night, not even stopping when she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and support. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love your thoughts and it makes me so happy to see that people are reading my stuff! Anyway, a lot is going to be happening in this next couple of chapters. I want to set up more about Puck/Quinn and how they came to be married. Also, there is going to be twist and turns in this, so I hope you are all prepared :) WELL - HAPPY READING!**_

_**xoxoxoxo Kelly!**_

_Quinn wanted to pull away, but his power of her was too great. Puck was enchanting – almost hypnotic. When his calloused fingers ran down her arms, Quinn felt weak. She leaned her body into his, the heat radiating from his body keeping her warm. She breathed in deeply, the cold air stinging her lungs. Puck gazed at her intently, prepared to kiss every inch of her body. "This can't happen…" Quinn barely whispered. She was becoming overcome by his presence; once again. _

_Tears made her eyes shine– something Puck couldn't help but notice. The last thing he wanted was to make Quinn cry. "I want you, Quinn." Puck nibbled at her ear lobe, making his way from her neck back to her soft, pink lips; causing Quinn to moan. "It's been too long…"_

_Quinn used all her strength to push him off. "We can't do this again," her breathing was heavy. "I promised myself I wouldn't get back with you."_

"_High school is over, Quinn." Puck reminded her. "We – we can start over – just you and me."_

_Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible? Puck was the only person who understood her suffering and longing. Beth was out there – being raised by a woman who didn't feel everything Quinn had felt. Quinn was the one who carried Beth around for 9 months, making sure to protect and take care of her, she would always been her daughter. Quinn tried to push the thought of her mind. She chose to give Beth up and Quinn had to deal with the consequences. _

"_If we do this,"Quinn started off slowly, wanting to explain the situation clearly. "I need to know you will be there for me."_

_Puck smiled his cocky smile and kissed her forehead. "I will be there for you always, babe."_

Quinn woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned and looked at the clock. It was still early and she wasn't due at work for another couple of hours. Who could be calling at this ungodly hour? Feeling around on her night stand – Quinn finally located her ringing cell. "Hello?" She mumbled quietly, her eyes beginning to close shut from exhaustion.

"Is this Quinn Fabray?" The voice was familiar. A tight ball began to form in the pit of Quinn's stomach.

"Ye – Yes." Quinn stuttered.

The voice on the other end sighed loudly. "I know it's early, but this was the only time I could reach you. I'm – well – it's Shelby, but I am sure you have already figured that out."

"Is everything alright?" Quinn was afraid something had happened to Beth, but Shelby seemed calm enough. "Is Beth okay?"

Shelby hadn't called Quinn since Beth's first birthday. It was a nice gesture. She wanted to assure Quinn that Beth was doing wonderful and was a happy baby. "Beth is okay – I mean you know, she's 12," Quinn laughed softly. "I – I know you wrote her a letter and I saw that Noah did as well."

Quinn could barely breathe. Noah? He had made contact with Beth as well? "I'm sorry Shelby, I know I shouldn't have. I apologize for any harm I might have caused."

"I'm not angry with you, Quinn." Shelby told her matter of factly.

"Then why the phone call?"

Quinn wanted answers. She hadn't talked to Shelby in 12 years and now all of a sudden they are having a chat?

"Beth and I are going to be in New York City for her birthday and I want you to be there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! This took me entirely way too long, but here it is at last. I hope to have more tomorrow. I plan on doing something differnet for Beth's birth. While on the show it was beautiful - I have my own vision of how it would have happen. Anyway, please continue to read and review :) **

_Quinn pressed her lips against Puck's, letting herself savor this moment. The Rabbi looked at both of them and smiled. Was this moment real? Everything that happened over the past few years, Quinn couldn't believe she was standing in a wedding dress - getting married to Noah Puckerman. It was a small ceremony - only about 20 people or so. They didn't want anything too extravagant. Quinn's mother was there, doing her best to be supportive. She still held a bit of resentment that Quinn had given away her granddaughter._  
_There life had seemed so sweet and perfect, but it didn't take long for their marriage to fail. The one thing their marriage never lacked was love; it was just everything else that screwed them up. Quinn loved Puck with her whole heart, but she was damaged._

_After they parted, Puck held Quinn's hand tightly as they walked down the aisle - husband and wife. Quinn was sure this was life she wanted, and it was certainly the life she needed. Puck was the only person in the world who could help her overcome the pain and the sadness. They loved each other. While it wasn't always perfect, this marriage would be Quinn's saving grace._

_"I love you, Q." Puck whispered in her ear._

_Quinn stood up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his nose. "I love you too, Puckerman."_

_Their first together was magical. He held her close and Quinn breathed in the familiar scent of his perfume. They had the perfect song - a classic. "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" by the Platters. Quinn always did love the oldies. As they danced together, it reminded Quinn of old times. Back when he would dance with her in his living room - her big belly a barrier between them._

_"Thank you." Quinn said. Puck looked confused, not sure why she was thanking him. "I mean, thanks for never giving up on me, or us."_

_He kissed her forehead. "I could never give up on you."_

A damaged person couldn't be in love.

It didn't matter what he said or how much he did, nothing would ever replace Beth. It killed Quinn that she was unable to forget and move on, but she did always want her baby.

Now with Shelby asking her to come to New York, Quinn wasn't sure if she could handle it. Meeting Beth was something Quinn dreamed of, but she was terrified. What if Beth resented her? What if she didn't love her? Quinn had so many insecurities and she needed someone to tell her it was going to be okay.

Quinn wiped her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She wanted to hold her baby girl again.

Puck looked over at the women sleeping next to him. He wasn't even entirely sure what her name was. It made him sick. What kind of man had he become? He quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping women. Puck quickly put on his jeans and t-shirt. He was out the door before she even realized he was awake.

It wasn't the life Puck wanted, but what choice did he have left? Every person he had ever loved was gone. His mom and sister didn't want anything to do him with. After Quinn – things became rough and Puck changed. If only he still had Quinn. Puck wasn't naïve – he knew they had problems. Probably more then most couples, but it didn't matter – he fucking loved her.

Every woman before Quinn and after didn't matter. They were just nameless faces he used to make the pain go away. With Beth's thirteenth birthday coming up, it only made the pain worse. Puck wanted to be able to grieve with Quinn. They both understood what it felt like to have an empty space in your heart.

Puck observed the already bustling city. It was 5am and already the world was out and about. He couldn't help but think back to Lima and how much he missed it. New York was a great place to live and be free, but Puck felt alone there. He wanted to be back home – with a family.

He wanted to be with Quinn.

Beth kept playing her father's song on repeat. It was the only source of comfort she had. She couldn't help but feel silly, but Beth felt more alone then ever before. Sure, her mom was amazing, but she still longed for her parents.

Shelby knocked on the door – causing Beth to forget about what was bothering her. "Are you doing okay, baby?"

Beth sighed and threw her iPod to the side of her bed. "Not really," she didn't want to bring this up to her mother. "I – I have so many questions."

Shelby understood exactly what her daughter was going through. "I think it is time I tell you something." She breathed out a steady breath. The tears were already beginning to form in her eyes. "I had a baby once…"

Beth looked shocked. "I was young and had a silly dream. I met these two men who wanted to adopt a baby and I let them. She was the most beautiful baby ever and I let her go."

Shelby was crying now. It was hard to talk about Rachel, but maybe it would help Beth. "I met her when she was 16 – the same year I adopted you. I thought when I found her that everything would be perfect, but she wasn't the baby I gave up – she was a woman."

Beth was also crying. She never realized what her mother had gone through. It made her feel selfish. Why couldn't she be satisfied with the life Shelby had given her? "I – I adopted you and wanted to start over. You are my baby and I love you."

The mother and daughter embraced each other and hugged. They softly cried for a few minutes before Shelby pulled away. She wiped her eyes and gave Beth a smile. "I understand your need to meet your birth mom and I want you to have that."


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn couldn't remember the last time she felt this nervous. She was sitting on a plane - headed for New York City. After Shelby had invited her to come for Beth's birthday - Quinn debated with herself whether this was the right idea. The desire to see her baby again seemed to grow stronger as the weeks went on. Quinn wanted to know how Beth was doing, if she was happy. Her stomach was in knots. This was a moment Quinn would treasure forever.

Every day Quinn regretted giving Beth away, but deep down she knew it was the right decision. It hurt to know that her baby was being taught and scupled by another woman. She gave Beth a home for nine months - they had a connection. Quinn remembered sitting in glee club, her hand resting on her stomach, and Beth kicking and moving around. Every night, when Quinn felt alone - she would talk to her baby.

After Beth was born and Quinn had to watch her leave - it became more real how much Quinn loved her. Sometimes, she would feel awful that at first she resented Beth. How silly could she have been? Quinn cared more about her body and reputation then her baby girl.

That all changed when she handed Beth over to Shelby.

It suddenly became real. Quinn loved her baby. She didn't know it was possible to fall in love so quickly, but with Beth - it was.

_Quinn threw head back on the pillow; trying to ignore the pain that was overtaking her body. It had been 24 hours so far and still no baby. Puck wouldn't dare sleep and Quinn was thankful for that. He was always there with a soothing voice and encouraging words. Her mother was there as well. Quinn wasn't sure what would happen after Beth was born, but she was thankful that her mother was there. _

_The pain was beginning to increase and become frequent. She was sure it was almost time to push. Quinn let out a groan. "It hurts."_

_Puck brushed away the sweaty pieces of hair from Quinn's face. "You are doing amazing - I - I'm really proud of you." _

_"Thanks Noah." Quinn said through gritted teeth._

_Another contraction._

_"Mom -" Quinn cried. She felt like a child - crying for her mom, but Quinn needed her desperately. _

_placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. "It will be over soon baby."_

_The doctor came in with a two nurses. "Let's see if you are ready to start pushing, Quinn."_

_Quinn was ready to see her little girl. "You are 10 centimeters dilated."_

_It was all a blur for Quinn, she was just focusing on pushing her baby out. A half hour had gone by and still no baby - Quinn was exhausted. She was screaming at Puck - crying for her mom. It was all too much for a sixteen year old. The feeling was overwhelming - she just kept breathing and pushing. Puck was faithfully by her side - massaging her shoulders and holding her hand. "The baby is crowing Quinn, I need you to push hard for me okay."_

_"I can't - I can't do it anymore." Quinn cried. Puck began to whisper soft words of encouragement. Quinn pushed again - breathing out heavily. _

_After a few more moments time seemed to stand still. She heard her baby girl's cry. She wanted to see her. Quinn watched eagerly as the nurses cleaned her off and wrapped her a pink blanket. When the baby was placed in her arms - Quinn broke down. She let out a sob. What a perfect baby. Puck had tears streaming down his face as he watched Quinn with their baby. "Hi baby." Quinn whispered._

_At that moment - Quinn actually considered keeping her baby. Maybe she could raise her - give her a home? Puck hadn't spoken since. He looked down at Quinn and their baby. The life they created together. "I love you, Q."_

_Quinn began to cry harder. First seeing her beautiful baby - then Puck. "I - I love you too."_

_This day would have been perfect for anyone but Quinn. She couldn't have this life - at least not yet._

Being in New York was a differnet experience for Quinn. She was use to the quiet life. Shelby had explained that Beth wanted to spend her 13th birthday New York City. Quinn still couldn't believe that she was going to see Beth. It would be hard, but atleast she'd be able to hug her baby girl.

Beth was bubbling with excitement. A birthday in New York City? She was so excited she could barely sleep. Her mom had told her that she had a great deal planned. Beth could not believe she was going to be 13 in only a few short days. Lately, Beth had been feeling really down - thinking about her mom and dad, but things were looking up. Maybe if she just focused on the good things in life?

Shelby peeked her head into Beth's room. "Hey sweetie, are you almost ready?" Beth looked around her room - making sure she didn't forget anything important. "You are going to have an amazing birthday."

"I know, mom!" Beth said with a smile. She wasn't lying either - she knew it would be good. Even though Beth had many unanswered questions, she had her mom and that was all that mattered.

Puck was at his favorite bar -getting ready for a set. It wasn't hte most glamorus life, but he loved playing his guitar. It helped him cope with all that sucked in his life. Playing got his mind off Quinn and back on other things. Things he could control. Sometimes Puck got lonely, he couldn't deny that - but atleast he had his music. Puck took a shot and grabbed his guitar.

Time for the show.

It was easy to sing - to let go.

Puck began his first song, but before he was able to finish something distracted him. He would recongize her from anywhere. That perfect hair and an amazing body.

Quinn fucking Fabray.

She was standing at the bar.

She was in New York.

She was back in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn's heart was pounding. This moment – it couldn't be real. She had to be hallucinating. Quinn closed her eyes for a few moments and looked up again. He was still there. Every feeling for Puck came back in an instant. Quinn went from feeling love to pure hatred, all in less than 60 seconds.

Why her?

If the stress of meeting Beth again wasn't enough; add ex husband to the mix. Puck didn't smile or wave – he just kept staring. It was really beginning to annoy her. Quinn looked at her drink and downed it. Being drunk was the only way she could get through this encounter.

It wasn't that she hated Puck. In fact, part of her heart still loved him. The timing was just not right. Quinn smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, lifted her head up, and walked over to Puck.

"Noah Puckerman." Quinn forgot how perfect he was. Damn him.

Puck smiled for the first time since they locked eyes. "Quinn Fabray."

Quinn knew he was going to ask why she was in New York. As much as she hated him – she couldn't lie. Puck deserved to see Beth as well. "Do you play here or something?" Quinn hated making small talk – it was just way too complicated.

"Sometimes – it pays the rent," They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. "What are you doing here?"

The question was like a punch in the gut. Quinn couldn't breathe. She couldn't even think. "It's complicated."

"Isn't it always?" Puck said with a smile. He was right and Quinn hated admitting that. They never had a simple life.

Quinn knew she couldn't lie. "I'm here to see Beth."

Puck didn't speak for minutes. He didn't seem angry, more hurt. "I – I sent her letter – you know – cuz of her birthday and all – Shelby called me and – well told me to meet her in the city."

"I see."

"Puck – if she knew how to contact you I am sure she would have!" Quinn never realized how easy it was too fall back into a steady rhythm with Puck. They fit together so naturally.

He scowled and gulped down his drink. "Whatever"

"You can come you know – I mean – she is your daughter."

"We should have never given her up, Quinn." Puck was angry now. She wasn't exactly sure why, but Quinn assumed it was everything. She was invading in his life and telling him about his baby girl. "Fuck, yeah I was young but I could have supported us. Your mom was totally for it too!"

Quinn was over crying when then fought. She needed to have a conversation with him without any pain. "I – Noah, I wanted to keep her – I lied when I said I didn't"

"You shouldn't have fucking lied."

Her entire body was shaking. After Quinn signed the divorce papers - she hoped to never seem Noah Puckerman again, but life always had a funny way about it. There they were, sitting in a bar – arguing about decisions they made when they were 16. Just another Friday night.

"I didn't know it would hurt this bad – I was stupid and selfish okay!" Quinn was yelling over the blaring music. Her throat hurt and her eyes were tired. Alcohol always made her emotional.

Puck rolled his eyes and stood up; grabbing his jacket and guitar. "I loved you – and now I can't even stand the sight of you. For as long as I can remember – I dreamed about seeing you again – but now – I can't do this. You will always be Quinn Fucking Fabray. A selfish bitch that always does what is right for her life."

Quinn flinched as the words slurred out of his mouth. He was drunk, but the truth was the truth. "Puck,"

"No Quinn." He put on his jacket slowly. "I don't ever want to see you again. Just – do what you want. Make decision about our life and I'll just take it. If Beth asks – tell her I love her."

Puck walked out of the bar, not even looking back. Quinn sat for a moment, her hand on her chest. She was breathing heavy. This had been a mistake. She needed to get out of here.

Shelby looked around nervously. Quinn was supposed to meet them at 8:30 and it was well past that. She had texted Quinn a few times and even called her, but no answer. Beth was doing okay – she was coping the best she could. Shelby was infuriated. Quinn had an opportunity to see Beth and she didn't take it.

They were amount to leave when she saw Quinn running up the steps frantically. She was out of breath and her hair was a mess. Beth looked to Shelby and then back at Quinn. The resemblance between the two was uncanny. Beth was Quinn in every way possible, but she had her father's eyes.

Quinn was already crying when she reached them. "I'm so sorry. Oh, I got so lost."

The moment was far from picturesque. It was nothing like Beth imagined. "I – oh, you are so beautiful." Quinn told her.

Shelby was crying now too. Quinn had given her the greatest gift in the entire world and she would never forget that. "I –I'm really glad to meet you." Beth smiled and Quinn saw Puck. She wasn't their baby girl anymore.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart." Quinn wasn't sure whether to hug or not, so Beth took the initiative.

"I didn't think you were going to show up."

Quinn held her tighter. "I wouldn't miss a day with you for the world."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey all! Please continue to read and review. It really helps me to write when I get feedback :) Thanks for reading! Love you guys! **_

Beth imagined the moment she saw her birth mother again, probably a hundred times. This moment was better then anything she could have ever dreamed of. When the blonde came running to them frantically – Beth stopped breathing. She was really there, not just a figment of Beth's imagination. Tears were freely cascading down her cheeks when Quinn hugged her tightly. There was no uncertainty in her mother's hug – just pure motherly love.

Shelby was looking at them with a genuine smile. Beth was happy her mom wasn't jealous or worried, but supportive. The two women who matter the most to Beth were together and that was the best birthday gift ever.

Quinn was beautiful. Beth thought she was angel at first. Her mother was perfect and Beth loved her. When Quinn wished her a happy birthday – the tears began to spill once more. Every answer to every question was going to be answered.

Even if this would be the only time Beth saw her mother, she would be satisfied. At least Beth could think about this day for the rest of her life.

The three sat around a small table in a local eatery – talking about what Beth had been up too. It was small talk. They were treading waters into undiscovered territory. "You are so beautiful, Beth." Quinn told her with a smile.

Beth tried to hide the blush creeping up in her cheeks. She had a hard time taking compliments. "I – I think I look a lot like you."

"Oh, you do!" Quinn said enthusiastically. Beth loved that she resembled her mother so much. It was as if she would always be apart of her. "You have a lot of your father in there, though. He was Jewish."

"I'm Jewish?" Beth turned to Shelby who smiled. "Mazel Tov!" Quinn giggled. Beth shared Puck's personality to a tee. Shelby was Jewish and now Beth could feel like she really belonged.

"The more time I spend with you – the more I see your father in you." Beth grew excited at the mention of her father. After she heard his tape – she wanted to know more about him.

Beth couldn't help but be curious as to what happened between her parents. Were they still together? Were they ever together? She just wanted to know about them. "He – he sent me a CD for my birthday."

Quinn's joyful expression quickly changed. Beth was afraid she had said something wrong, but Quinn urged her to continue. "Well – he sang me a song. The song you two named me after."

Quinn's eyes were glazed with tears. The memory of the song at the moment that accompanied it came flooding back. "We had been arguing about names – he wanted to call you Jackie Daniels," she choked back a sob. "Later he came in and serenaded us. I know you heard him – you kicked when he was singing."

Beth saw that Shelby was crying as well. "Mom, I'm glad you kept the name."

"Your father was very adamant about letting me know what your name was and should be." Shelby said as she began to play with Beth's long blonde hair. It was something she did to confront the young girl.

"He always wanted you." Even though they had fought and said horrible things, Quinn wanted to let Beth know her father loved her. "I wanted you too – it just – it was hard."

Beth never resented her birth mother for giving her up. Sure, she had questions, but that was natural. All Beth wanted to know was if she loved her. Obviously, she did.

"I love you."

Beth waited to hear those words her whole life. The way her mother spoke it was perfect. Her voice was soft, but powerful. Just by the way Quinn spoke, Beth learned so much.

"I love you too."

Puck couldn't remember the last night he was this drunk. His bottle of scotch was practically empty. The fight he had with Quinn was awful, but then again all their fights were. He wasn't why he was so upset. Deep down Puck always knew Quinn wanted to keep their baby, but hearing her finally admit it – well it _fucking _hurt.

They could have a life together. They could have been a family.

Even at 28 Puck was still the same naïve guy. There was no way he could have provided for Quinn and Beth. It was hard enough finishing up high school, but if Beth was around – it would have been damn near impossible. Still, it would have been worth it. Puck would have had Quinn and Beth.

What is life without them?

He felt sick, the alcohol consuming his body and mind. It was no surprise Quinn dumped him. He was a terrible husband and probably would have made an even worse father.

While Quinn was off meeting their daughter – Puck was lying in his bed – thinking about what could have been. He blamed Quinn for years, but lately Puck began to realize who ruined everything.

_Him._

Quinn wanted to wait to have another baby, but he pressured her. Puck wanted to fill the void in his heart so badly; he ignored how Quinn would handle it. In the end, nothing could fill the emptiness. Beth was living a wonderful life and Quinn seemed to be doing alright alone. Puck caused his troubles and now he was forced to deal with them.

The noises of the bustling city outside only intensified his headache. Moving to New York was the biggest mistake Puck could have made. He left his mom, sister, and whole life –for what? A chance to escape and make it as a musician; stupid childhood dreams that would never come true.

Everything reminded Puck of Quinn. She was always around – even if it was purely emotional. They shared sleepless nights of passion. One can never forget those memories, no matter how hard you try. Puck wanted to forget Quinn, because forgetting her would mean not having to think about Beth. It hurt too much to remember his baby girl.

Shelby watched Quinn and Beth together; unable to contain a smile. They were getting along perfect. Shelby was overjoyed that Quinn was here and spending time with Beth. It was important. She missed out on her life with Rachel and would have given anything to get it back. Quinn deserved to have a chance to know Beth.

It was hard to not think of Rachel. She was practically everywhere – on the Tony Awards, singing for the president, and on huge billboards all throughout the city. Shelby was reminded of her daughter every single day.

Sometimes, and she would never admit this, Shelby would consider seeking Rachel out again. It was a complete disaster last time, but Rachel was young and Shelby didn't know how to be a mother.

Maybe now they could finally have a relationship? She was curious about how Rachel was doing, it was only natural. Shelby looked once more at Quinn; she was beaming. Shelby couldn't help but feel jealous – she wanted to have the closeness that Quinn and Beth would surely develop.

Shelby knew she had to find Rachel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! It has been months since I have updated. I am sorry about that. I plan to get back writing this, plus some other things as well. I hope you all stick with me. :) As for the song - it is by my favorite singer in the world - Ray LaMontagne. Please if you get the chance - listen to the song while you read the chapter. .com/watch?v=b11Pp56FcuQ&feature=related**

Puck splashed a bit of cool water on his face, trying to calm his growing nerves. This night was shaping up to be life changing. Puck knew you only got a few of those in a life time. He tried not to think of the other moment, but how can you forget the day your daughter was born? This was the largest venue he had played. Usually, Puck would play the local bars and low key clubs, but the opportunity came for something better.

It didn't matter what he was about to accomplish, Quinn was the first thing on his mind. She always pushed him to be great, and he wanted to thank her for it. Puck looked in the mirror – he never felt more like his 16 year old self. Quinn had the ability to bring back every feeling that he tried desperately to forget. Puck grabbed his newsboy cap; a way to change up his look, and he grabbed his guitar and headed out to the stage.

The room was dimly lit. Puck assumed they were trying to create some kind of ambiance. He rolled his eyes and began to get himself settled on the stage.

In the back of the room – Rachel Berry sat hidden behind a group of friends. She had just finished her last show of the night and needed a well deserved drink. Finn was supposed to be meeting her, but he never was on time. Rachel was not at this particular place by accident. She knew Noah Puckerman was playing and Rachel had to see it.

They hadn't seen one another in years, but Rachel was almost positive she saw Puck at one of her shows. She smiled at that. Puck would never admit to it, but she knew he was there. Underneath the surface – Noah was a real romantic. She always saw it – even in high school. Rachel knew that this show would be important, and someone had to be there to witness it.

She sent a quick text and then took another sip of her drink.

Sometimes the universe needed a bit of help.

Quinn was running through Time Square. Her blonde hair was disheveled and she broke a heel a few blocks back. Even though their last encounter had been disastrous – if Rachel Berry insisted she come – well Quinn knew it was damn important.

When Quinn finally made it to the venue she could barely breathe. Rachel was waiting at the door – making sure Quinn could get it. "Did you run here?" Rachel questioned as she pulled Quinn inside. "I didn't think you would take my text literally!"

Quinn huffed and sat down in the chair. "I think I made pretty good time."

"Uh – yeah!" Rachel said with a smirk.

Quinn wanted to tell Rachel about Shelby and Beth, but the lights dimmed before she had the chance to speak. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly – excited for the show they were about to see.

A single spotlight hit the center of stage and Quinn saw him. There he was a guitar in hand and completely vulnerable. In high school, Puck was a cocky son of a bitch, but when it came to bearing his feelings – he became shy and insecure.

"Uh – hey everyone," Puck began nervously. "I'm glad you could all come out and help support me."

Quinn clapped along with the rest of the audience. Puck began to strum the opening notes of his song – not explaining the meaning or the title. He was going to let the music speak for itself.

"_There's just somethin about this hotel  
Got me wishin' I was dead.  
Got to get out of New York City,  
Somewhere I can clear my head."_

Quinn felt her chest tightened when he began to sing. This music – it was so different then what Puck use to play. Before, it was all about being a rock star – never about the beauty behind the song. Rachel gave Quinn's hand a tight squeeze. This night was going to be a tough one.

"_I was just kickin' along the sidewalk,  
No one looks you in the eye,  
No one asks you how you doin',  
Don't seem to care if you live or die."_

She blinked back the tears. All this time she was concerned about her life, never thinking about what Puck might be going through. Quinn remembered the day Puck told her he was moving to New York. They were filing for divorce.

"_I can't stand here anymore, Q." Puck told her. "I – I hate this place and what it has done to me."_

Quinn regretted the way their reunion had started. She came to New York with optimism. There was a chance at happiness again, but Quinn ruined it. It was hard to not remember the bad times in their relationship. Now, Quinn had no problem admitting the good always outweighed the bad.

"_I just got to get me somewhere,  
Somewhere that I can feel free,  
Get me out of New York City, son,_

_New York City's killin' me."_

They could be free together, Quinn thought. Maybe after years apart and the chance to grow up – maybe they could be together? Quinn had to push that thought of her mind. She had tried with Puck plenty of times and it always ended the same. They would fight, scream, and then one of them would storm out. Quinn can remember the time she threw a plate at the wall – screaming at Puck. How could she have ever been that person?

"_It was just outside of Nashville,  
I met the woman of my dreams.  
Sure would like to get to know her,  
Maybe find out what it means."_

Tears were streaming down Quinn's face. Rachel was holding her friend as they both cried together. They both knew the significance of this song. Rachel knew more then anyone why Nashville was so important.

_Quinn wasn't sure where she was going. She had to get away. She drove and drove until Ohio was a distant memory. Something had happened and Quinn needed to escape. It was about 4 in the morning when she finally made it too Nashville, Tennessee. Quinn had never been anywhere but Ohio, so seeing a different state was a treat. The south was beautiful. Quinn sat in her car and watched the sun rise. _

_It wouldn't be long before Puck began to start searching. She knew he would find her. Somehow he always knew the places she would go. Quinn placed her hand on her flat stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen again. She wasn't ready. _

_Puck had begged for a baby – he wanted one so badly, but Quinn couldn't love another child yet. Somehow it still felt too soon. They were stupid once again. Quinn got caught up in a moment and forgot about protection and two months later – same place she was years ago. _

_After she read the positive pregnancy test all Quinn could think of doing was running. It was childish and stupid, but Quinn still felt like a lost child. Maybe this should be a good thing? A baby could bring so much good. Quinn quickly ignored that thought. A baby was the last thing she needed right now. Her relationship with Puck was unstable. _

_She had spent a few days in Nashville – just trying to think of a solution. There was no way she would go through with an abortion – and adoption – she had been down that road once before. Quinn cursed under her breath. This was not supposed to happen. _

_It was pouring when Quinn decided to head back home. She had made it just outside of Nashville when the weather became to much handle. Quinn pulled over on the side of the road and decided to wait out the storm. She couldn't stop crying. The same confliction she felt back in high school was coming back. Every part of her wanted this baby, but she knew it was impossible. Her life was not stable enough. _

_Quinn looked behind her to see another pair of headlights parked behind hers. She suddenly became nervous and made sure to check that all the doors and windows were locked. A few moments later there was a knock on her car window. Quinn slowly opened her eyes and saw Puck standing outside in the pouring rain. _

_She opened the door quickly and got out. At first, Quinn assumed he was going to be angry, but instead Puck swept her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I hate you so much, Q." He began to place dozens of kisses all over her face. _

_A loud crack of thunder broke Quinn out of her thoughts. "I'm pregnant."_

Quinn saw his expression change into pure anguish. Puck was fighting the urge not to cry, but Quinn knew he had already been crying.

"_I get so tired of all this concrete.  
I get so tired of all this noise.  
Gotta get back up in the country,  
And have a couple drinks with the good ole' boys."_

_They were back in Ohio – neither one of them sure of what to do. Quinn knew that Puck wanted this baby more then anything in the world, but she wasn't sure if it was the right decision. Thankfully, he avoided talking about it and gave Quinn her space. _

_Work was a good distraction, but it kept Quinn exhausted. Waitressing was a shit job, but Quinn got lucky sometimes with tips. This wasn't going to be her life – she would get the money to go to school and get out of Ohio. _

"_I gotta get to work now." Quinn told Puck._

_He stood up from the couch and gave Quinn a tight hug. "Be safe and try not to over work yourself."_

_Quinn hated how protective he could be. "I'll be fine."_

Life could have been better, but Quinn never had the chance.

"_I just got to get me somewhere,  
Somewhere that I can be free,  
Get me out of New York City, son,  
New York City's killin' me."_

It started with a pain and then the blood. Quinn could still remember the thought that went through her mind as she fainted to the floor. She did want this baby.

The face of the doctor telling her would never leave her mind. Puck's sob would never go away.

Quinn lost her baby and she never recovered.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey all! I come with another update. Lately, I have just been really inspired. I was wondering - if I start a series of one - shots can I trust you all to read and review? I'm always getting ideas for P/Q and I need to start writing them down! Well, I am going to stop keeping you from this story. I hope you enjoy, honestly. PLEASE PLEASE review. You have no idea how much it helps me. **_

Rachel held Quinn tightly as her friend sobbed. It had been a long time since Quinn had really let herself feel any pain. Rachel was glad that she could be there to comfort her friend. After Puck had finished the song – the song that brought back every painful memory – Quinn rushed out of the venue. There was no doubt in her mind that Rachel had to go after Quinn. That's what friends do.

It was a little past 1 in the morning and Quinn showed no signs of calming down. They sat on the curb outside the club, ignoring every onlooker. Rachel stroked Quinn's hair affectionately. She knew that comforted her.

There was such pain in Rachel's heart watching her friend suffer. Quinn was supposed to have the life everyone envied. It's funny how the universe always seems to do the exact opposite of what everyone expects. Rachel knew that Quinn had been pregnant and she also knew that Quinn lost the baby. After getting the call from Puck – Rachel knew to never mention it again.

"It's going to be okay, Quinn." Rachel told her confidently. She had no doubts. Quinn was always strong.

Rachel was usually very good with words and emotions, but at this moment – there was nothing to say. Quinn's heart had been shattered time and time again by some stupid boy who they all loved in high school. Rachel had no problem admitting the affection she felt for Noah at one time.

It was different for Quinn. Rachel watched them in high school – before and after Beth was born. Noah was a guard dog when it came to Quinn, especially during her pregnancy. It was as if she was a delicate flower – capable for breaking. He had to make sure that nothing ever happened to her. Rachel couldn't deny the feeling in her heart when she saw that.

Quinn's uncontrollable sobbing had now turned into a soft cry. At least they were making some progress. Rachel saw Quinn cry a lot in high school. After she had given the baby up – it was hard to adjust. People still saw her as the pregnant girl – even though the bump was long gone. Quinn didn't let it shake her confidence. She held her head up high and marched through the halls. She parted the Red Sea.

Even though she put on a front of strength – Rachel had walked in on one of her breakdowns. It was completely by accident. Quinn was sitting on the floor of the girl's bathroom – heavy sobs causing her body to shake. At first, Rachel waited; not sure if she should approach the girl. They never did get along.

In the end, Rachel felt that she needed to go sit with Quinn. Neither one of them spoke a word, but sat stoically and silently. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and held it tightly. The crying girl looked over at her enemy; shocked by the gesture of kindness. Quinn knew she didn't deserve it.

It was then that they became friends. It was different at first. They didn't roll with the same crowd, well besides the Glee kids. Despite their many differences – their friendship worked. Rachel understood the pain, even if the situation was a bit different.

Being who Rachel was – she constantly butted in Quinn and Noah's relationship. It wasn't on purpose; she just wanted to defend her friend. Rachel gave Noah credit when he deserved it, but she had no problem telling him to "shut it." Quinn would always smirk after Rachel assaulted Noah. Apparently she did a good job.

"I'm such an idiot." Rachel was surprised to hear Quinn's hoarse voice. She expected her to stay silent for hours.

"No, you aren't." She told her firmly. Quinn was the farthest from an idiot. She just fell in love with the wrong guy, or maybe the right guy – but the wrong time. "You have so much in your heart that you can't forget – that's not idiotic."

Quinn sniffled and wiped underneath her eyes. "I feel so guilty all the time – I didn't want a baby – "she was beginning to choke up again, so Rachel rubbed her back in comfort. "I was given one anyway and what happens? The minute I decide I really did want it – I lose it."

"That's not your fault, Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed. There was no way Quinn lived her life believing it was her fault she lost her baby. "Those things happen to women all the time – you couldn't control it."

The blonde laughed in spite of herself. "I should have wanted him more."

"Him?" Rachel questioned. She was sure it was too early when she lost the baby to know the sex.

Quinn smiled through her tear streaked complexion. "I just knew it was a boy," she bit her lip in thought. "Puck would have been so happy."

Rachel wasn't sure what to say – she was afraid of saying the wrong thing. Quinn just sat and contemplated her own thoughts for awhile. "Noah wrote you a beautiful song, Quinn."

"I know and I love it." Rachel knew Quinn wasn't lying. How could anyone hate such a beautiful song? It was personal and raw – something that Noah was usually very incapable of.

Quinn stood up from her place on the curb and wiped the dirt off her jeans. "Is it okay if I go back to your place? I don't want to be alone."

Rachel smiled and wrapped both arms tightly around her friend. "I called Finn hours ago and told him to prepare the guest room!"

Beth couldn't believe her week in New York City would soon be ending. It was everything she could have imagined. Everything would have been perfect, but one person was missing. Quinn didn't mention much about him – just that he had a hard time coping with the adoption. She tried to say he wasn't there because of it being too painful, but Beth didn't buy it.

There was so much emotion when Quinn talked about him – Beth knew he must been a special guy. Beth looked over at the clock and sighed loudly. It was the middle of the night and she had no desire for sleep. There was only a little bit of time left before she was back in Ohio and her parents became memories once again. "Beth I hear you callin'…" She sang softly to herself.

While Shelby was an amazing mom – there were moments Beth wished for her father – her daddy. She wanted the comfort of his arms when a boy would break her heart. Beth wanted her dad to teach her to dance – she wanted his care and protection more then anything.

"Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you…"

Puck was pacing around his apartment; knowing that his chances of seeing Beth were slowly fading. He always preached that he would be a good father – but right now he was sucking. It terrified Puck that his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore. She might not want him. Admitting that feeling scared the shit out of me. He never loved a person so much – and it would kill if she didn't love him as well.

He walked over to the broken book shelf and grabbed a photo album. Rachel Berry made it for him one year – it was random, but once he opened the gift – he understood. Obviously, Quinn had no idea – because she would have freaked. It was an assortment of memories and pictures from the months Quinn was pregnant with Beth. There were ultrasound pictures – which still made Puck tear up. He also enjoyed the pictures of him and Quinn together – being as Kurt use to say "disgustingly cute."

After Quinn had moved in – they started to adopt a very domestic life. At the time, Puck was embarrassed to admit the schmuck he turned into. Honestly, Quinn had the ability to turn him into a puddle of goo. Every night as they watched TV – Puck would rub her feet and massage her back. Quinn always complained that her back killed. He enjoyed making her feel better.

Sometimes, when they would be laying down his hand would subconsciously rest on her stomach. When that first started to happen, Quinn would flinch, but as the months went by – she began to find comfort it.

Rachel was able to capture every important memory in this stupid scrapbook. Puck laughed out loud at some of the pictures – Quinn would sometimes get the biggest bitch face. That was his baby momma.

They were so close to experiencing that feeling again, but there was never the chance. Finding out Quinn was pregnant again was the greatest moment of his life. Finally, he would get the chance to be the father he always wanted. Sure, their relationship was rough, but a baby could help them realize how special life truly was.

The worst day of Puck's life was when he got the call. Quinn was in the hospital – there were complications – the baby didn't survive. Puck could remember the anger that built up in his chest. He grabbed his guitar and smashed it against the wall – crying out in protest. This was supposed to be their do over.

There was no other woman in the world Puck wanted to have a baby with. It was always Quinn and would always be Quinn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well - we are reaching a new journey in this story. I hope you are all ready! Please continue to read and review. It helps me a lot when I see comments. I do enjoy long reviews :) Anyway, hope you all enjoy! xoxoxo**

Quinn felt ill when she awoke the morning after her sob fest. She was staying in Rachel's guest room – hiding out from all the problems Quinn knew she had to face. Her chest ached from the heavy breathing through the sobs. God only knows what she actually looks like. Quinn made a mental note to avoid looking in the bathroom mirror. Puck had shaken her and Quinn hated him for it. That time in her life was supposed to be over. He shouldn't have the ability to break her heart. Quinn heard music playing downstairs and she smiled. Rachel was awake – doing her morning routine. Quinn quickly washed her face and pulled her hair up into a pony tail, she had to face the music sometime.

Finn was sitting at the table enjoying a hearty breakfast. He would never change. Quinn sat down and grabbed one of the magazines lying on the table. Finn didn't say anything, but he gave Quinn a sweet, soft smile. It was enough to shatter her heart into a million pieces. Finn always had a way with cheering people up. Sure, for awhile he hated her and Quinn couldn't blame him, but there were times he really came through for her.

_Quinn hated theatrics but being pregnant caused her emotions to go haywire. It was ridiculous how easily she cried. Puck had said something stupid which caused Quinn to turn into a blubbering mess. She was embarrassed so she did the only thing that made sense – she ran. No one said a word when she slammed the choir door shut. Quinn assumed they were talking about how stupid she was being, but none of them understood._

_It was a surprisingly nice day out. Spring was quickly approaching and Quinn was thrilled. The sooner spring came – the sooner she would be giving birth. It was hard to think of what would come and all the decisions she had to make, but Quinn wanted it to be over. She loved her baby girl, but there was no way she could give her the life she deserved. _

"_Quinn –"it was the last voice she ever expected to hear, but it was exactly what she needed. "I – I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

_She smiled up at Finn, who was standing awkwardly with his hands in his jean pockets. This was their first conversation since – well the truth came out. "I'll be okay."_

_Finn sat down next to her. At first, neither one of them said a word, but it was Finn who took the first step. "Is the baby doing okay?"_

"_She's doing perfect." Quinn smiled when she mentioned her baby. "I – Finn."_

_He looked over at her and gave her a sad look. "You don't have to say anything – honestly."_

_They both sat and looked in each other's eyes. Quinn leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He reciprocated – letting his tongue slide into her mouth. Quinn couldn't help but notice that it just didn't feel the same anymore. _

"_It's different now." Quinn whispered. "How long have you loved Rachel?"_

_Finn's cheeks reddened. There was no denying how he felt. Quinn was no idiot. Oddly enough, the idea of Finn loving someone else didn't hurt. It felt good. _

"_I – I'm not sure." Finn admitted. "What about you – how long have you loved Puck?"_

_Quinn squeezed her eyes shut. Every day she tried to tell herself she wasn't in love with him, but she couldn't deny it much longer. "Awhile."_

_Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and sat with her in a comfortable silence. It was something he did to soothe her when times were tough. "You will always be special to me, Finn."_

_It was the truth. Finn took care of her and Quinn would never forget that. "Same here."_

Finn held her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Everything is gonna work out – I know it."

He was always the optimist and Quinn loved him for it. Despite everything they went through – in the end – Finn became her very best friend. It was funny how it happened, but it worked. Of course, she had to learn to put up with Rachel, who at first was horrible, but then Quinn learned to love the girl.

In a weird way – they were a family, a totally bizarre, dysfunction, and amazing family.

There were only a few more days left in New York and Quinn wanted to spend them with Beth. She was the reason for being there, not Puck. Even though Quinn wanted to avoid him for the last days, she knew Beth wanted to meet her father. Quinn knew she had to talk to him again and that scared her terribly. Their last conversation ended on a sour note, but Quinn was determined to make it work.

"Rach, I have something I have to care of – but I will see you tonight?" Quinn knew that Rachel saw right through her, so she quickly went to take a shower.

Finn turned to Rachel and sighed. "Maybe they will both pull their heads out of their asses and be normal for once."

"Finn!"

Puck didn't even want to look over at his alarm clock. He had spent the entire night crying and mopping. Sure, deep down he felt pathetic, but the weight of everything was finally starting to make him crack.

He groaned when he heard a loud knock on his door. Who in the hell would be bothering him? Hopefully, it wasn't some girl he randomly hooked up with at a bar. He was so not in the mood for that.

The banging on the door got louder and Puck was getting more irritated. He quickly put on a pair of sweat pants – ignoring a shirt. Puck had planned the perfect insult for whoever was knocking, but when he opened the door he was rendered silent.

Quinn was standing there in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. It was simple, but so fucking beautiful. At first Puck didn't know what to say or do, so Quinn just walked right on in.

"Listen, why I am here has nothing to do with – us." Quinn told him firmly. "You're daughter is here in the city and she's the most beautiful girl ever. You need to see here. Do one fucking thing right in your life and go see your daughter."

Puck was still searching for the words. "I can't – "

"No, don't give me this shit. She will love you no matter what. You are her father and she wants to know you so badly. She loves you and I love you and I wish you would just get your shit together."

Quinn was pacing around his apartment in a way Puck had never seen. This new Quinn was fiercely independent and not shy. Her mouth was also pretty vulgar as well. "Puck – Noah – you have a chance to show Beth that you always wanted her. It might be the only chance you have."

"I can't go without you."

It was an embarrassing confession, but Puck couldn't see Beth would Quinn by his side. He needed her there for strength or whatever. This was something he thought about every moment of his life – and Quinn had to be there.

"Of course."

Beth was just about done packing up the rest of her clothes when Shelby called her into the kitchen. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, Beth wanted to be left alone in her own thoughts. Everything was perfect this week and Beth was so thankful, but she knew that feeling in her heart would never go away. She longed for the father she never knew.

When Beth reached the kitchen she almost fell to the floor. Standing next to her mother was Quinn – and a man she knew had to be her father. Beth felt the tears stream down her face as she stood staring. There he was – better than she ever dreamed. Quinn looked up at the man standing next to her – she also had tears in her eyes.

Shelby smiled the same smile the moment she met this young couple.

Puck stepped forward; nervous about what to say. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

Beth ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. She wanted to remember every detail about him. This moment was something she always dreamed of. Her father was there and he was hugging her tightly. Beth looked up and saw Quinn wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you so much, baby girl."

Beth smiled. "I love you too."

Finally, she had her family back together – but she knew it wouldn't last forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, another update - I am on a roll these days. Please continue to read and review. It means so much to me. :) **

It was the perfect moment; a picturesque family - enjoying the simplicity of their usual hectic life. Shelby's heart swelled at the sight of their reunion. They were all so beautiful and perfect. Beth truly was Quinn's daughter. Their angelic faces were so alike - both shining in admiration for the man who held them both so tightly. Shelby understands how they feel, seeing their daughter being raised by someone else. It can be hard, but Shelby knew that they appreciated what she had done for them and for Beth. Watching them made her think of Rachel. Her baby girl was now a woman; a shining star in the Broadway community. Shelby couldn't even pretend to not be proud. Her daughter had chased her dreams and became something of herself. Still, despite the admiration from afar - Shelby regretted missing out on Rachel's life. All of that played a part in why Shelby was here today - letting Beth meet and get to know her birth parents. Rachel wanted Shelby as a mother so badly, but it wasn't right. Even though they were blood related - Rachel never truly belonged to her. She gave her away and never looked back until it was too late.

Beth looked over and smiled widely. Her face was red from crying. There was no way to tell where things would go from now. Shelby worried that Beth would want her birth parents more, but they shared a strong bond. A couple months after Beth was born - Shelby had a nervous breakdown. She had a fear that Beth wouldn't love her and always want her birth parents. A good friend helped her through it. She told her that a mother was someone who raised and loved the child - not always the one who gives birth. It helped comfort her at the time, but looking at Quinn with Beth - she was also her mother. In the end, Quinn did more for Beth then Shelby ever could. Quinn kept that baby safe for 9 months - endured ridicule and stress, but still protected the life within her. She made the hardest decision any young girl could make - she gave away her baby.

Shelby wanted to see Rachel again - let her know that she was sorry for how everything turned out. It was the right thing to do.

Beth never felt better in her life. She had both her birth parents together - and they were absolutely perfect. Honestly, they were better then she could have ever imagined. Quinn was amazing. There was so much in her that Beth admired. Quinn was beautiful, strong, independent, and smart. Beth hoped one day she could be just like her. As for her father - Beth was beside herself. Since she was young - she dreamed of the perfect father. He would be someone who would take her shopping and buy her stuff. He would always protect her and sing good night songs. Puck was everything and more. The moment she felt his arms wrap around her - Beth let the tears flow. She wanted her daddy for so long - and now he was here, but only for a short while.

It was inevitable, they would all have to go their seperate ways. Beth made sure to let them know to call and write. She wasn't ready to let go. What would become of them now? Shelby was her mom; her family. She couldn't leave her for anyone - even her birth parents. Quinn placed a soft kiss on Beth's forehead. "I am going to miss you so much."

Quinn smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Beth made sure to take in every smell and feeling. "I promise to call and write. If you ever need me - I'm always here." She putted to Beth's heart.

"I can send you more songs - if you want." Puck sounded a bit nervous, which took Beth by surprise. She always imagined her dad to be fearless.

Quinn tried to hide her smile, but Beth saw it. "You have no idea how much I would love that!"

Puck relaxed and hugged her. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Daddy."

She was crying again, but who cares? Her parents were together and they were all in the same room. Moments like this do not come very often. Beth noticed that Shelby had slipped out. "I - I want to hear some stories."

Quinn shared a nostalgic look with Puck. Obviously, there were a lot of stories to tell. "Oh gosh, Puck - where do we even begin?"

"Well - let me tell you one of my favorites..."

_Puck was never more excited for Saturday. After a long, stressful week at school - he was thrilled to just sit and relax. Quinn was still sleeping, so hopefully he would have a few more hours of "Puck Time". It was weird having Quinn in his house. They had grown comfortable with one another - and they played the family role well. Kids at school would be horrified to know the shit Quinn had him doing, but it was worth it. Puck wouldn't replace back rubs and cravings for anything else in the world. Quinn was his baby mama and she deserved the very best._

_It was still pretty chilly out, but having a pregnant chick inhabiting the home made it worse. While Puck was forced to walk around with sweatshirts and gloves - Quinn would constantly complain about how hot she was. Puck can remember her first gripe about heat. They were laying in bed and she threw off the covers in a dangerous rage. Puck began to panic, thinking it was "time" but Quinn just explained that she was "fucking hot" and he needed to "get his stupid ass on the couch, pronto."_

_He was pretty sure he went to bed with a scowl that night. _

_Puck got a decent amount of sleep, but he missed the comfort of his bed. Hopefully he could sneak in a nap sometime today - even though he was sure Quinn would be up his ass about something. Honestly, Puck had a hard time believing that this was his life. Stopping every 10 minutes to pee, going on midnight searches for snacks, and lastly - the crying. Quinn was a hormonal mess and Puck had a hard time dealing with it at first. Luckily, his mom directed him to websites. He learned to just - listen and comfort Quinn. Sometimes that didn't always work and she would throw things at him, but at least he made progress some days. _

_After enjoying a bowl of cereal - Puck wrapped himself tightly in a blanket and turned on the TV. Figures, an episode of 16 and Pregnant was on. Quinn watched the show a few times - always crying at how irresponsible these girls were. He wondered if this would affect her decision on what to do with the baby. After watching an awkward episode of 16 and Pregnant, Puck then watched Teen Mom. Seeing all the types of parents baffled him. First, that Ryan guy was a douche and needed to be smacked. Puck hoped Quinn watched this and saw that he wasn't so bad after all. There was no point even commenting on Gary and Amber because - well fuck no. _

_He would never admit this, but watching Caitlyn and Tyler struggle - got to him. Watching them struggle with their life after adoption was hard to witness. Puck was unaware that tears were streaming down his face. In a few short months - that could be his life. Always wondering what his baby was up too and if she was happy. He wasn't sure if he could do it. _

_Puck quickly turned off the TV and wiped his eyes when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Quinn peaked her head into the family room - she gave Puck a smile. She was adorable. Quinn had taken to stealing Puck's various pajama pants and shirts. She had on a white t-shirt that was too small and showed her protruding stomach. Puck enjoyed that she felt comfortable in her body - well at least at home._

_"Did you sleep okay, Princess Quinn?" Puck asked as she sat down on the couch. "Because let me tell you - I feel great!"_

_Quinn scowled. "I slept - terrible. I got up to pee like - I swear to God - 50 times and my back hurt." By the look on her face, Puck was sure this day would be a good one. _

_"I'll rub your feet for you." Puck offered. It wasn't much, but he knew Quinn appreciated small gestures. "If you want - I'll take you out for dinner."_

_She laid back on the couch and placed her feet in Puck's lap. "I always feel weird going out - you know, I'm afraid you get embarrassed."_

_"Why would I?" Puck was surprised that Quinn could even have those kinds of thoughts. He could never be embarassed of his baby mama._

_Quinn blinked back tears and Puck braced himself for a breakdown. "I'm just - fat and I waddle - and you know I totally kill your mojo!" _

_"Babe, I'm not embarassed of you - quite frankly - I feel great having you on my arm." He was always the perfect sweet talker and it helped with these types of situations. _

_"Well, I guess we can go out - but I will probably whine."_

_Puck kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Quinn felt like her pregnant self again - she was blubbering like an idiot. Typical Puck to remember stories so sweet and simple. He was really perfect during the end of her pregnancy. Puck was always her helping hand - giving her kind words and amazing back rubs. Beth was smiling at her father's story. Quinn figured she enjoyed hearing of how they were happy and together. Sadly, those days were long over.

There was no telling what would happen now, but Quinn hoped that Beth was happy knowing her parents loved her more than anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Shelby couldn't remember feeling more proud of Rachel. She was a wonderful performer and such a beautiful young woman. Shelby dabbed at the tears under her eyes – trying to not ruin her makeup. Rachel seemed eager to talk and catch up, which Shelby was thrilled about. Lately, she was beginning to really understand how important family is – and no matter what – Rachel would always be here family.

It gave Shelby a rush of pride seeing Rachel performing the lead in Funny Girl; a role she knew Rachel wanted. The crowd was completely in awe of Rachel's talent. Shelby couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

When the show ended and everyone cleared out – Shelby stayed seated. Rachel wanted to meet up with her and talk – funny she would choose a theatre. It reminded Shelby of their first encounter together. At the time, Shelby was more concerned with the fact that Rachel wasn't a baby anymore – that she never gave their relationship a chance.

Maybe it could have worked?

After a good half hour Rachel came from back stage and sat next to Shelby. "I – I was surprised you call."

"Me too." Shelby told her honestly.

Rachel smiled sadly and then looked down at the floor. "How is Beth?"

"She's with Quinn and Noah…"

Her shoulders stiffened at the mention of her high school friends. "How is she handling everything? It must be a lot to take in…"

"I – Beth has wanted this for awhile." Shelby had never kept anything secret from Beth. It was fairly obvious that she was adopted, but Shelby still waited until the young girl was old enough to understand the circumstances. "Rachel – I'm so sorry."

The brunette gave Shelby a surprised look. "What are you sorry for?"

"Missing out on your life – walking away when you wanted to have a relationship." Shelby sniffled. She had to keep her emotions in check.

Rachel was beginning to tear up as well. They both could be so emotional. "I understand – I was your daughter – but I really wasn't yours."

"I will still always love you." Shelby grabbed her daughters hand and gave it a squeeze. "I just – I worry that Beth will resent me from keeping her away from Quinn."

She feared that Beth would one day choose Quinn over her. "Honestly, Beth loves you – and even though she met Noah and Quinn – you will always be here mom."

How did Rachel get so smart? Shelby felt silly – she was going to her daughter for advice. Shouldn't it be the other way around? "I don't want us to be strangers anymore."

Rachel smiled sadly. Shelby was sure she saw a hint of regret in her eyes. "I want to be close with you – but sometimes it's so hard. It makes me remember everything I missed when I grew up."

"I know and I am truly sorry for that, but if you ever want to spend time – you know – catching up – call me." Shelby gave Rachel every form of contact information.

They both stood up and hugged one another. Shelby knew that she lost her chance with Rachel a long time ago, but it didn't hurt to try and repair their broken relationship.

Quinn was fighting back the tears. Beth and Shelby were getting ready to leave and Quinn was not dealing well with it. How could a week go by so fast? Beth was hugging her tightly – crying softly. Puck was leaning up against the door frame, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. There was so much left to say, but Quinn could say nothing.

Shelby was rubbing Puck's shoulder in comfort. He wasn't taking the goodbyes well.

Quinn placed a butterfly kiss on Beth's forehead. It was something her mom always did – Quinn felt comfort from it. "I love you so much."

Beth wiped her nose and smiled brightly at Quinn. "I love you too, Quinn."

"I'm going to write you letters and call you, okay?" Quinn hoped that Shelby would be okay with contact.

The younger blonde nodded sadly. Even though letters were great, they would never compare to the real thing. "I really loved meeting you."

"Me too." Quinn whispered. She turned to look at Puck, who was waiting to say goodbye to his baby girl.

Beth ran over and hugged him. Puck got down on his knees so he could be eye level with his baby. "I – I'm really glad that I came – you are an amazing kid."

"Thanks…dad." Quinn was sure that Puck loved hearing those words come from his daughter's mouth. "I can't wait for more cds."

He laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Already working on the next one."

Shelby glanced at her watch and then back at Quinn. "We have to go Beth."

Beth nodded. Quinn and Puck both hugged their daughter together. It was hard being so close to him, but she was willing to do this for her daughter.

"I love you." Beth was the first to pull away. She looked at Shelby and then back at her birth parents.

It was going to be a long ride home.

Puck watched as Quinn broke down. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and let the woman cry. They both had been in this situation before, but the last time hurt a lot worse.

_Quinn was sleeping in her hospital bed – exhausted from the day's events. Puck had done is best to make himself comfortable in the chair next to her bed. They both had a big decision to make. That woman had cornered them in the nursery and since then – Quinn hadn't spoken. Puck knew she would be giving the baby away to Rachel's birth mom, but he wasn't ready to face it. _

_He didn't want to leave Quinn, but Puck desperately wanted a few more minutes alone with his daughter. Making sure not to disturb Quinn, Puck slowly got up from his chair and made is way over to the nursery. _

_It was surreal – to be standing in a maternity ward at sixteen. A year ago Puck would have laughed at any sucker who was crying over a baby, but he saw things differently now. Becoming a father changed him. Sure, he wouldn't raise his baby girl, but nothing would change the fact that he was a father. _

_Even though he was still painfully immature, Puck loved Beth more then the world. Deep down he knew that love wasn't enough to raise his girl. There was so much left in his life to do and being a father would have to wait. _

_Puck looked in at all the sleeping babies – he felt a rush of pride at seeing Beth. Her name tag said "Baby Girl Fabray – Puckerman" and Puck felt annoyed. Her name was Beth and it would always be._

_After a few minutes alone another man came and stood in front of the window. "Is one of them your brother or sister?" The guy asked sincerely. Puck sighed – of course they assumed he was looking over his sister or something._

"_Oh – uh – "He laughed softly, this was his life now. "Actually, that's mine – right there. There's my baby girl."_

_The man looked at Beth and smiled. "She's beautiful – you should be really proud."_

"_I am." Puck was unsure of how to act, so he just did what he saw in movies and shit. "Which one is yours?"_

_The new father's eyes lit up with excitement. Puck felt jealously at the fact that this man would get to know his child. "He's right here – " The man pointed to a sleeping baby boy – with a mess of black hair on the top of his head. "We named him Joshua."_

"_He's really something." Puck looked back over at Beth. "Mine's is named Beth, but I don't know if the adoptive parent is going to keep that…"_

_The man gave Puck a sincere look. "Are you okay with giving her up? I don't mean to pry…"_

"_No, it's straight." Puck was usually against sharing feelings, but he needed this. "I want to keep her – I do, but I'm still in highschool and her mom – she isn't ready for this responsibility. We love her and want her to have a good life."_

_The other new father nodded in understanding. "Adoption is a wonderful gift – my wife and I – we had complications conceiving for awhile – so we looked into adoption – we actually have a 6 year old – she's wonderful."_

"_Wow man –and now you have this little guy?" _

_Puck saw the tears forming in the man's eyes. "He is a miracle – and so is your baby. She is going to make someone so happy."_

"_I know, but I want to keep her." Puck couldn't hold it back any longer- the sobs had started again. There he was, standing in front of a bunch of babies – crying his eyes out to a complete stranger. _

_Without a moment's hesitation – the stranger was hugging Puck tightly. He was hugging him like a father – something Puck needed at the moment. After a minute or two – Puck pulled away, embarrassed. "Shit – I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay." He patted him on the back. "I'm Charlie." He held out his hand for a hand shake._

"_Noah." _

_They both turned to look at their children once more. "Can I tell you something, Noah?"_

_Puck nodded. "Sure."_

"_You are a father and you always will be."_

Quinn knew their time together was over, but saying good bye to Puck was hard this time. "Do you want to get a drink?" Quinn needed something for her nerves.

"I thought you would never ask."


End file.
